As the amount of data that is generated and used by software programs has grown, the complexity of managing and analyzing such data has also increased in at least some situations. In addition, as software programs increasingly execute in online and other networked environments, the data to manage and analyze is increasingly accessible in disparate locations and manners, which may increase the complexity of managing and analyzing such data. Thus, various problems exist in managing and analyzing data that is generated and used by software programs.